Changeling
by TopKat90
Summary: With a Changeling both the Humans and the Souls are in for a surprise! I don't own the Host, don't sue!
1. Chapter 1

It's all about being pleasant. No complaints, no whining, no pained looks. It's harder then it looks. Trust me. I spend my day smiling and being pleasant to the parasites that come in to my convenience store. Scanning their "purchases" waving as they pump gas, I even put hotdogs in the little roller grill. Oh, yeah, and fill the bun warmer. Souls love warm buns. I am just another happy soul enjoying his calling. Sure that's me.

How I manage to pull off my charade is in part due to some special lenses implanted in my eyes. At lest that's how it was explained to me. They didn't relay get into the process. There are a lot of things I don't remember. They have messed with my head a bit too. Memory blocks in places, creepy things like that. For all I know I am some kind of Manchurian candidate.

I am always watching, noting how many seekers there are around, their patrol habits etc. I also am keeping an eye on the other inhabitants of the area. Numbers, resources, locations, the works. I also am tasked with establishing contact with any non-infected human survivors. Not that I think there are any left.

Reporting my findings is so simple it's almost stupid. The aliens have left the infrastructure pretty much intact. I just drop a coded message into an e-mail account. Yeah, an important military mission, success important to the handful of folks remaining on this earth, and I get orders and deliver reports via hotmail.

I start the coffee machine and stock the coffee creamer sugar and packets. Cups next. A soul can't have crumby convenience store coffee with out cups, and lids too. Yeah…Gotta do the smile and nod. Yep, we are all friends here! Dealing with most of 'em isn't so bad. Its kinda like actually working at a quicky-mart and needing the job. Just have to keep the frustrations off my face. If those murderous worms notice anything is off, I am dead, and probably some other folk if they can drag anything out of my mind.

I look up as the bell dingles on the door. I bring a grin to my face as my most dangerous customer walks in. Katrina's face lights up when she sees me and hurriedly walks over. Before they came I would have never associated an attractive woman as a serious danger. No mistake, she is. A seeker I can deal with, I deal with several. Most of them just grab some coffee, sandwiches or what ever. Obligatory best pals grins and small talk and out the door.

I take in Katrina's form as she approaches. The body she wears is easy on the eyes. 5' 3" tall, long strawberry blond hair. Her figure is a little on the plump side but in the right places. Curves, like a real girl should have. Dressed in jeans and tee shirt, ponytail bobbing as she walked. Each step of her sneakers bringing her closer, I am now in the most danger I'll face all day.

As she arrives she touches my left arm. I react with a little jolt and feel my face flush. I have a dual feeling of terror and attraction blast though my body. Fear and desire, lust and revulsion, all these heady emotions make war from with in. She always does this to me.

Does she sense my feelings of fear and revulsion? Is my secret out?

She smiles and looks up at me. My eyes are drawn to her beautiful face and light blue eyes. For a moment I'm pulled in, dazzled by them. Then I notice the hint of silver there, the tell-tale sign of alien possession. I keep the silly grin plastered on my face.

"Stands!" she says excitedly. "I am so glad I caught you here!"

I reply with a chuckle. "Where else am I going to be? I suppose I could be visiting with Banks Left…" I trail off. Banks host is an elderly woman who used to sing in a church choir. Her calling is music, so the former Bat makes good use of her voice. Great singing, just not overly attractive. It scares me how I sometimes think like them.

Katrina lightly taps me on my arm. "I hope I am more interesting then that." She says as she steps closer, cornering me in the coffee area. I can feel the heat radiating from her body. It sends a chill down my spine. Fear and desire, smelling of a light floral perfume.

I duck my head and feel my face change color. "Infinitely more interesting, I would say." With out realizing it I have mimicked he gesture by touching her arm.

Katrina smiles even wider, if that were possible. "We are having a cookout out at the lake this evening. The people from work and our families…" She pauses now, almost as if she is unsure. "Will you come with me?" She rushes out almost as one word.

I look at her for a pregnant second and blink. Regaining the power of speech I quietly reply "Sure, I would like that."

Quick as lighting she lets out a squeal and closes the last few inches separating us. As she wraps her arms around me I hear her say "I love you!"

My response to that is to close my eyes and pull her tighter to me. I don't trust my voice. Fear and desire, lust and revulsion.


	2. Chapter 2

I am standing on a dock, and the cool breeze makes me glad I have the protection of my jacket. Mid May is a fine time of the year, the days warm with welcome sunshine. It is quite comfortable tee shirt weather. But the evenings are still cool. Given the sun falling behind clouds or a breeze then the chill returns. It pays to carry a jacket.

It seems souls still pursue activities like fishing. To this end I am casting a line into the icy waters in an attempt to catch something. I have always questioned the intelligence of any creature that can confuse a strange piece of wiggly plastic for something it eats every day of its life. I guess no one has ever accused a fish of being overly smart, legends of Celtic salmon aside.

I suppose marine intelligence is restricted to dolphins. Or perhaps some whales. I wonder if the souls have ever thought of infecting dolphins? I hope not.

I wonder, is accepting Katrina's invitation like accepting a proposal of sorts? Sometimes souls have some strange takes on customs. She said people from work and their families. The fact they stay with their host bodies families is so strange. Anyway, her workmates and their "families" are here. I must have nerves of steel, or brains of jello. Probably jello.

Katrina is a dispatcher for emergency services. Once that would have been firemen, cops, paramedics, etc. It still is, really. Except for the fact that there are no more police or sheriffs departments. Just seekers. I suppose Katrina is a seeker. The dispatchers station is in the old sheriffs dept building, along with the seekers.

It's hard to imagine sweet, kind, loveable Katrina as a murderous seeker. I can't see her as a monster. I can see beyond the lust I often feel for her flesh. Yes, that attraction is there and very strong. But I also enjoy _her_. The part that I talk to, make jokes with. The person that is caring and smart. I have a hard time seeing her as a monster. A murderer.

In my mind I know its true, she had to at lest kill the young woman whose body she uses. I assume she did anyway. It is possible that the poor girl is still inside silently screaming. Feeling violated in the most extreme manner. That is the part that makes me feel so conflicted about Katrina. Shortly after every hug or kiss, I wonder, is some poor girl feeling violated? God, emotionally I am a mess. Got to think about the mission…yeah like that feels any better.

I finally give up the pretense of fishing and walk back to the picnic shelter. They are all laughing and having a good time. A bunch of seekers with their partners and their hosts' children. The whole lot infected. I suppress a shudder and plaster a smile on my face. Hey, we are all friends here, right? Seekers keep us safe from wild humans! No danger here. Just the safest place to be.

Sarcasm is what allows me to function here, just as long as I can do it with a straight face. The key is they don't suspect something like me. As long as I keep up appearances, I probally could do this for years. I suppose I will for the rest of my life.

"Stands! How do you want your burger?" Will calls out. He is one of the Seekers. His mate is in the body of an Asian woman and goes by the name Floats Above. She's a former Dragon. She operates a florists shop. I have gathered all kinds of information like that.

"Make mine medium well please." I answer. Katrina is heading towards me with my favorite soft drink in her hand. She knows me, but how well? I guess she knows Stands Again, not the inner me.

"One medium well coming up!" Will calls out with a dopey grin and flash of silver reflecting off his eyes.

"Catch any fish?" She asks as she hands me the drink. As usually she is grinning. God, that smile, I love her but I shouldn't. I love a monster.

I put an arm around her as I accept the beverage. "No, no fish dinner for us." I pull her tight. How could she be a monster? I pull her tighter and plant a kiss on her forehead.

The meal is actually quite good. Burgers, potato salad, deviled eggs, lemonade, and other picnic foods. After eating we gather near the old stone fire place at one end of the stone picnic shelter. A fine fire is warming us. I even feel relaxed. Katrina is snuggled up close. I actually feel happy and content for a brief moment.

"Stands, Have you ever thought about coming back? To the Seekers I mean, well we could use you." Will looks at me with a serious face, waiting my response.

My blood runs cold. Thoughts race through my head, what does he know, what does he suspect? Am I found out? I calm myself to answer him.

"I haven't really thought on it." I say. "I don't know." I hope that came out evenly. Part of my cover story was that I was a retired Seeker. Supposedly to cover any unusual behavior.

I try to look nonplused by his comment but with all those Seekers looking at me I have a shudder that I can't suppress. Did I give myself away? Fear shoots through my body.

"That's ok, Stands. I understand, really I do." Will quietly replies. "We all understand." His face looks sincere, but then again Seekers can lie far better the normal Souls.

"Sure. If you will excuse me, I am going to get a blanket from the car." I extract myself from Katrina's arms and rise to my feet. She has a confused look on her face. I look down at her and push a strand of hair back behind her ears. "I'll be right back."

I walk past the group ignoring their confused looks that turn from me to Will. As I head down the hill to the parking area I can hear him starting to explain.

"He was a Seeker, you know, in the beginning. Well, in the fighting the Humans captured him." There is a pause and I think I can hear a gasp behind me. I can feel all those silver eyes drilling holes in the back of my head.

"They had him for awhile." Will continued. "They tortured him and experimented on him, trying to remove him from his host."

Behind me I can hear more astonished gasps. Then the sounds of movement.

"Let him have a minute Honey." I can hear Floats Above saying. "You have to give him a chance to pull himself together."

I get down to the car and pull a couple of blankets out of the trunk. I guess if they suspected I would be dead by now. Or at lest in custody. I also know something. Will looked for me in their records.

After a few minutes I return with the blanket and sit next to Katrina. She stays mostly quiet and snuggles real close and holds me tight. It feels good and I relent. For the rest of the night I am not troubled by thoughts of who all may be in Katrina's head. I just let myself be comforted and loved, enjoying the feeling and warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

I am becoming more comfortable around Katrina. Part of me screams of the danger. I may slip… The Funny thing is that some days I almost forget that I am not a Soul. I can't really forget, it is always at the back of my mind. But at times I don't think about it. I even feel like I am one of them. Scary.

I turn the steaks with a pair of tongs and listen to the meat juices drip into the coals. The sent of grilling sirloin makes my mouth water. Off to the side I have a couple of hotdogs for the twins. East Wind and Sunrise. Children that aren't hosts. They aren't going to be hosts, ever. Will was adamant about that. I was surprised when I had heard that this was permitted.

We are watching them because their parents are taking a weekend trip to Des Moines for a Jazz festival. And I suppose they need a break too. East and Sunny are well behaved kids. Real sweet, but a pair of two year old girls can be a handful.

Katrina and I are now considered partners; I am not sure what I think of that. It helps my cover and it gets me access to more information. I also now admit I have very strong feelings for her. My mission, I can't let my feelings get in the way of my mission.

After the day playing with kids in the backyard all afternoon a "post game" nap goes over well. East Wind falls asleep in my arms so I lay her down on the sofa. Her silky black hair fanning out in a cascade across the cushion. She just looked adorable.

I look over to see that Sunrise is sleeping in Katrina's lap, still clutching her stuffed turtle. She is smiling. It seems that she is almost glowing. She just looks over at me and says "Don't you just love children?"

I feel a great deal of emotion well up in my chest. My throat is tight. "Yeah, aren't they some thing?"

My God, there may be a chance. Some kids may get a chance to live. I don't know what to make of this


	4. Chapter 4

Katrina's POV

I tried not to cry. I really tried. Why does he need to go alone? Who is this Water's Song person? Why can't I meet them? Are they a former partner? Is he going to be with them? **NO**! He can't be leaving! He just can't!

His face looks troubled. Is that guilt? He approaches and wraps me in his arms. My throat is tight.

"I love you, you know that, right?" My voice sounds rough with my fear. _Please!_ Can't you feel this too?

He squeezes me tight. I can feel him slightly trembling. He puts his cheek against mine. "I love you too," he whispers into my ear. "I won't be long, just a week or so."

He pushes me back a little. "As soon as I get back we will take a trip of our own….'Trina, don't worry. I'll visit Water's and, well it will be ok. I just have to do this alone."

"Why…I just don't understand. I want to be with you. Why can't I meet your friend?" I ask. I feel the tears start. It just makes no sense. Why doesn't he want me there? Something _has_ to be wrong! What is he hiding from me? Would he rather be with the Water's person?

He gets quiet, and I can see strong emotions working across his face. It's a complex mix, hard to read.

"Do you trust me?" He asks. He touches the side of my face. "I will just be gone a short time. I…its not like I would…ever" he pauses seeming at a loss for words. "Please trust me" He pleads. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He seams so earnest. I _want_ to believe him. I _have _to!

I watch as he pulls away in our car. I try to smile and wave but it is half hearted. Can't he see my heart is breaking? Please! Just stay, just take me with you! Stands!

As our car takes him away I stumble back into our home, broken hearted. All I can do is sob.


	5. Chapter 5

I drive down the lonely highway in the early morning darkness. I see few cars on the road, not surprising since I am getting into the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. We used to call it the UP when I was a kid. I was born there near Marquette. Almost a Cannuk. Now I am returning.

I got the message 2 days ago and decoded it twice. I never expected to get activated for an assignment after so long. I half wondered if I was reporting to an automated system, a ghost in the machine. I wouldn't have been surprised if it had turned out that I was all that was left of the operation. The reply I got to my confirmation changed my mind of that.

As I come around a corner I catch the blurred form of a deer darting out of the underbrush along the roadside. I swerve and narrowly miss a jack pine. Man that's got my heart pounding. I am so wired up. Damn. I got to get it under control.

I am supposed to be on a fishing trip with a friend of mine from before. Some guy I knew before coming to earth. It seemed weak to me. Katrina didn't buy it, or at lest I didn't think she did. It's not like she can suspect what really is up. I feel bad; she had a hurt look on her face. I think she thinks I am either leaving or cheating. Or maybe I am wrong. I only play the part of a soul, I truly don't know how they think. I will say this, when in a human host they seem to behave very human like. Defiantly human in emotion, if nothing else. The hurt look on her face, the tear I thought I saw….

I pull into a motel parking lot. Several trucks and SUV's are lined up with various rooms. I go into the office and check in. As instructed I use the name Wind Chaser. Tonight I am a former Bat from the singing world. Sadly some times my daily fictions are more real to me then the truth. I could sometimes swear that I have some memories of the Singing world or Mists planet.

The Girl behind the counter is friendly in the manner of all souls. Seeing that I am from out of state she laughs and tells me that the brown trout are running in good numbers. Lots of fishermen are coming into the area. Large trout are being caught when the fly hatches are on the river.

I pick up my suitcase from my station wagon. Actually it's Katrina's, I am only borrowing it. My car was a little to old for this long of a trip, it's a pre-invasion minivan. I walk up to the door and balance both bags in one hand so I can open the door. I step into the dark room and fumble for the light switch. It doesn't seem to work.

I step into the room to drop the bags and see if I can find another light. As I start to move the door swings shut blocking out the light from the parking lot lights. A hand comes over my mouth and a gun is put to my head. I am pushed forward as a dim light flickers to life on top of the table.

I stare in shock for a few moments. Seated there is a man, a _non infected_ man, his eyes a plain brown. On top of that I know him. The years have been a little hard on Col. Abernathy. Worry lines crease his forehead and his hair is a lot sparser and more grey then I remember it. In the last 7 years he has aged 15.

As I regain my senses he speaks. "Glad you could make it, Williams. Well, if you are Williams." He gives me a warm grin, "No offense son, but I can't just check the color of your eyes. This will just take a second."

I remember the last bit from the war; it was how we confirmed identity near the end. It made it hard to send orders up and down the chain of command but it was the only way to be sure. I remember the Colonel shooting his Ex O in the head when he proved to be infected.

The third man in the room approached with a canister. "Just breathe this in soldier," he said as he sprayed a mist in my face. It sort of smells like berries, and things fad out to blue.


	6. Chapter 6

Floats Above POV

I was really worried. When Will called to ask me if Katrina had left with Stands, I knew something was wrong. I had seen him driving out of town alone. I figured that she would have easily convinced him to take her. It made no sense for him not to. Since they had agreed to become partners, you just rarely saw them apart.

Has Stands left her for this old friend from the Blind World? If so he better come to his senses! I think I feel a most uncharitable dislike of this Bat already. I still find that hard to believe. Stands is so…I guess the word is skittish around anyone else. He only seems comfortable around her.

As I pulled up to their house I saw that old van Stands uses parked next to the garage. I remember him hauling furniture and other belongings out here for them when they moved in. There is a tree he planted, their garden… It doesn't look like he planed on leaving anytime soon. Why?

I can see the front door is ajar and that worries me more then any thing. Katrina dislikes insects and rodents. I think she inherited a phobia of them from her host. She never leaves the door open!

I open my car door and slowly walk up the side walk. The house is way too still. Almost every time I have been here I have heard laughter, the sounds of music. I guess as a former Bat, Stands would naturally surround himself in it. Katrina is always laughing. This silence is just unnatural for their home.

There is a watering can sitting still full next to the flower bed. Up on the porch, lying on the seat of a wooden swing is a cell-phone. It's still in its carrier. I pick it up and see that the belt clip is broken. There are 6 missed calls. I flip it open and pull up incoming calls. I am not surprised to see that they are from Katrina. Poor girl! She thinks he is ignoring her! He would never do that, I just can't see it. I frown, as I also can't imagine Stands not taking her with him either.

I step through the doorway into the front room. It's so very still, I almost step back out. On a mat next to the door are 2 pairs of garden boots, one larger then the other. A good sign? Stands hasn't abandoned her, I find that so hard to believe. They are always so close.

"Katrina?" I call out. Listening anxiously I wait. Nothing, not a sound. I proceed deeper into the house. A picture frame on the coffee table shows the image of Stands and Katrina next to their bikes at the end of the riding trail at the lake. They look so happy, so in love.

I walk past the kitchen. "Katrina?" No answer. The breakfast dishes are neatly stacked on the counter. It looks like he had made her an omelet. Kat loves them, but never can get them to turn out right. Poor girl could burn water.

This house doesn't feel right. That makes no logical sense; it's just an emotion…or is it a hunch? Stands and Kat… What is going on? Maybe he came back for her. It's the only thing that seems sane.

I walk down the hall past the bathroom. It's empty, I switch on the light. Two tooth brushes, 2 robes, everything is still in pairs. His and hers. Everything in this house gives the appearance that a couple lives here. It's as if they stepped out for coffee.

I exit the bathroom and walk the rest of the distance to the master bedroom. The door is closed. I pause and almost leave. She couldn't possibly be sleeping in there, could she? Just as I turn to leave I hear a sniffle, then a subdued sob. Oh! I can' t just leave now with out checking on her!

I tap lightly on the door, no response. I wait a moment. What should I do? I hear a creaking sound then another sob. I can't take it. I step forward and open the door.

She is laying on the bed in a tight little ball. She is wearing on of Stands work shirts, and yes, she is a mess. She has been crying. I have never seen someone look so miserable.

"Kat, Honey? Are you OK?" I already know the answer. How could she be?

"Flo?" she pauses and wipes tears that are starting to flow again. "He…left. Why wouldn't he take me? Why?" And the dam bursts again.

I go to her and hold her as she cries on my shoulder. "Why? I just want to be with him. To meet his friend." I just make soothing noises and pat her back.

After she cries her self out again. I look at her and say "Come on dear, lets get you cleaned up. Then we can figure this out." I then gently lead her to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a strange dream. I wandered across a wind swept plain. Snow blowing across my field of vision obscuring everything in a cold white blanket, it made me shiver. And the strange things I dreamed of in the snow! A giant creature that was like a tailless scorpion, only winterized with white fur. These things burst out of the ground like trapdoor spiders!

Next on this alien landscape came what only I can call Gemstone Cities. Full of crystalline spires, as if they had been carved from glass or ice. These cities had been formed by no human hand and had an eerie Lovecraftian feel to them. Cold light making a rainbow of colors as it passed through the prism-like walls. I expected to see strange tentacle creatures. I had to make do with strange shaggy buffalo with to many limbs.

It was strange and familiar at the same time. I didn't like it and tried to push my self awake. It seemed that there was some resistance at first…

The sent of grapefruit. That is what I noticed was the sent of grapefruit. Then I heard them talking. About someone. About me?

"It seems to be all in order sir. Everything is still in place, they haven't performed an insertion." Says a voice that I can't name.

"So, you are telling me that he is uncompromised?" The Colonel asks.

"That is correct sir. The subject shows no sign of tampering. It's still Williams." After a moment's pause the unnamed voice warns, "He should be coming around fairly soon sir."

I feel a nudge on my shoulder. Then more grapefruit. With that I open my eyes. I see a face looking down at me. A human face with blue eyes, not a hint of silver to be seen.

"How do you feel? Any light headedness or nausea?" Blue eyes asks. He begins to shine a penlight into my eyes.

Squinting in the light I respond "Fine, except for the light in my eye." I smile to lighten up the comment. I never thought I would see this many noninfected people again. 3 of them!

"Enough of that, Olsen. We have to prep him for his part of the mission." Abernathy commanded.

My part was fairly simple. It just shrieked danger, but it was simple. I had to play Judas Goat for the local seekers. I just have to lure them out into the country side to an ambush. I even have help. The girl from the hotel desk is a changeling too. She's good, she even fooled me.

It seems that in the past several infected women had turned up missing. The local Seekers suspect that there is a wild human responsible. The UP is a lot of timber though. It's the Big Woods. They haven't had a lot of luck finding the suspected humans, or missing souls either.

Our plan is simple, Abernathy is going to have a couple of his boys' rough us up and then we drive to the hospital with a story of her being attacked. And a description of a suspect that tried to drag her into this shanty… It might work. Even on seekers.

The next evening finds me driving like a madman, I'm pushing this old van for all its worth. Swerving a bit as I whip blood out of my eyes, I think my arm is broken too. Abernathy's man was diligent.

As I streak into town a flashing light appears in my rear view. So I pull it over. A cop car pulls along side. It's a SUV still marked as belonging to the Marquette County Sheriff's Department. As I make that out they hit us with a spot light blinding us.


	8. Chapter 8

I squint my tortured eyes. It seemed as though the light was burning my retinas away. I look away towards the front of the patrol vehicle. I am startled to see two diamond shaped lights dancing across the pavement, then I realize that they are reflections from my eyes. I wonder if my implants behave like the real eyes of the infected.

"Thank the Stars! We had thought you were humans! There have been sightings…"

It is a female voice. She pauses when she realizes that we are both badly beaten and bleeding. I can hear shock and concern in her voice when she continues.

"You are injured! What happened! We have to get you to the Healers!"

The girl next to me whimpered a little as she turned her head. Her right side of her face was a mess. In my opinion Abernathy's men had been a little too enthusiastic. Not that I can blame them, what with our eyes and all. No one truly trusts a spy.

"Oh! Your face! Those animals! Tyler! Please get over here! Oh, I am so sorry. We will get you help quickly! Tyler!" The Seekers voice was so full of emotion you could almost believe that it was the nice middle-aged woman standing next to our van. Blond hair and everything. Blue eyes with a hint of silver gave her away. I guess I could believe that it was very concerned for a pair of fellow body stealers.

Tyler turned out to be a familiar looking kid, no older then 20. If pressed I would have said he was 17. The invader inside was probably hundreds or thousands of years old though. "Tyler" was no kid.

I realized what was familiar about him. It hit me like a brick. Tyler was my 16 year old cousin. I hadn't seen him since his 6th birthday. Now some thing was inside him. A flash of fear quenched the anger that was building in me. What if he recognized me? Damn, I wonder if I will be unfortunate enough to run into any other relatives now turned host?

Fortunately he didn't recognize me at all. The thing in Tyler ran forward with a first aid kit of sorts. Luckily it was an old outdated one using human goods. That kind of surprised me, but it insured we got to go into the Hospital. We had work to do at the Healing Facility.

As it treated our wounds the other seeker apologized. "I am so sorry that this is all we have. This old truck is so rarely put in service…we never updated the kit."

I wasn't really paying much attention to it. I was watching "Tyler" from the corner of my eye. It was him, or his body at any rate. Same eyes and nose. Looked just like uncle Marty. Marty had gave his life in the fighting for Chicago. I got banged up there too. Damn shame this happened to his kid.

As I look at this mockery I know that I am going to have to make sure it gets taken care of. What else can I do? It's a family matter. My head is now on strait again. I had begun to feel sorry for what was going to happen to the Seekers in this town.

It was all too easy. The female Seeker got in our van and drove us into the Hospital. It never suspected us. It gushed sincere concern for us. It was so relieved when we got to the facility. The bugger drove us right up to the door and helped us out.

I had habitually gleaned information from it during the trip in. I know the other Changeling would have already done this but I was talking to keep my mind from my wounds. I hurt like hell. No doubt as to these being real injuries.

It didn't suspect a thing as I cleaned the information. I suppose it was hoping to keep our minds off the state of our host's.

It was new to this planet, having been a Spider then most recently a See Weed. "She" had been here about 2 years. It had a partner and a year old daughter. It seems that this child was going to be raised with out a soul inserted. "She's not like wild humans. Others have been raising their children this way. It's perfectly safe. They are so loving, just like Souls!"

I don't get that, why killing us was right, but after they do keeping a few of us around as family is ok. I then prodded her a little and she sang about "Tyler".

It seems that the boy had a very young soul, one born of earth. It had been inserted into the child when he (the human) was 9. It had become a Seeker because it wanted to find it's "family." As in mother and sisters. It missed them so much. It was so worried about them. Yeah, so worried, I felt sick.

We were admitted as Stands Again and Waters Song. It made sense to use our "real" names; this place wouldn't be here tomorrow. She was a known resident of the town and I had traveled here using my own identity.

I made sure to give a detailed report to Tyler and Looks to the Tide. I used maps and jargon the Seekers could understand. I even filled them in on the sob story of how we were attacked, Water's rescue, and our escape. They were expecting a pair of desperate humans who had a captive female chained up and didn't know we had escaped. It was easy. It was what they wanted to hear.

The lions share of the area seekers were now heading for an ambush. My head was also straitened out. I could remember who the enemy was. I didn't feel so confused. At lest that's how I remember it at the Healer, a concerned looking older man sprayed Sleep and Still into my face.

The last thing that came to my mind was the thought, Was his host a doctor before the invasion? Or had he been a janitor?


	9. Chapter 9 So it Begins

_OK, Folks. I am writing this from a different perspective. I have also done some research on how Abernathy's force would likely be equipped and some of the tactics they might employ. You will be seeing more of that latter on. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If it's not quite to your taste fear not! There are lots more fluffy bits in up coming chapters. What else….oh yeah! I don't own the Host, I am just an unpaid fan author._

_~Kat_

Eight of the Seekers came in on the ground. It was very rough going it seemed every bramble and bush was fighting the invaders. At times they had to double back and take a different route.

Their difficulties amused the men who watched them. Often the Seekers would turn back just on the edge of getting out of the tangle. You would think they would have brought a machete.

Watches the Stars had been a Bear in his previous lives. He really enjoyed Earth. Not that being a Bear had been bad; He just liked all the green. Until now anyway. No one in their right mind would be out here in this mosquito infested swamp. As he stepped over the remnants of a fallen jack pine he hitched up the rifle that was slung over his shoulder. It was a 9mm Colt AR15 that had been in the local police armory for swat team use. He had a Beretta service pistol in the same caliber on his hip. The ill-fitting holster had been catching on brush all day.

Keeps the Flame was close behind him. Tall and thin with rapidly receding hair line, his eyes held a something other then the normal alien silver glint. Keeps had armed him self with an older revolver from the armory and a battered riot gun he had found in the trunk of an old rarely used squad car.

Kim and Amber had been Seeweeds that had taken their hosts names. Always together they shared the twin bond of their hosts. They even sometimes used a strange language of "Twin Speak" when it was just the two of them. Once at a gathering of Seekers they had suggested the concept of a "Human Reservation" for the remaining wild humans. The shocked looks and concerned questions that followed made them play it off as a jest. They had armed themselves for this expedition tazer guns and 9mm pistols, a Ruger P95 and for some reason an old Walther P-38 that had been in the evidence locker.

Silent Swimmer liked Earth and life as a Human for the most part. His host had been a breeder of Labrador Retrievers. He had inherited the love for dogs and a huge kennel when taking his host. He was an expert K-9 handler as well, his host having done so for the military and the sheriff's department before the invasion. Unfortunately, or fortunately (depending on your view point!), The Department's K-9's had not like the Soul infested one bit. They seemed to know. No one could explain it. So S.S. had no dogs with him. He did pack a Sig in .357 sig cal. And a Ruger Mini 14 Ranch Rifle.

The 3 remaining Seekers had come in from the neighboring counties seeker station. They had dressed in woodland camo BDU's and had been armed with AR15 rifles in 5.56 Nato. The side arm of choice at their station was the Glock in .40 S&W. Well armed and better accustomed to such operations they stood out from the other Seekers.

It was latter than had been planed when the Seekers finally had made it to the shack.The timeframe on the operations window was still open so the men began tighten the noose on the surrounded Seekers.

They watched as the Seekers surrounded the shack, and reluctantly gave a small amount of respect as he set several of his team to cover the advance on the building. When they reached it Silent Swimmer positioned him self at the back door and Watches the Stars was at the front.

At the signal they both kicked in doors and entered the building. Each focused on rescuing captive Souls.

"Go!" The doors smashed open. Inside they found a largish one room cabin that was divided by an old blanket hanging down. Bound to a chair was one of the missing Souls, her eyes wide with fear. Bound to a homemade bed frame was another Soul that had a glazed look in her eyes. No humans in sight!

Kim and Amber piled in with their tazer pistols drawn. "Clear! Clear!" Watches and Silent called out. Weapons hastily holstered, they moved in and began to untie and remove the gags from the captives.

As soon as she was un-gagged the Soul on the chair tried to warn the Seekers. "It's a tra…)

All hell broke loose outside. The Seekers had been trailed by grim, hard men that had spent a lifetime fighting a war in which stealth was life. It was not so much an ambush then it was a slaughter.

It started with the deeper cracks of the M14 rifles carried by the human soldiers. The 4 outside returned fire the best they could. They were separated and surrounded. Keeps the Flame ducked and rolled up under the shack, its floor being held off the ground on several posts. The other 3 attempted to take cover as best they could and return fire.

It was over quickly, with the 3 Seekers down. Inside the cabin the Souls looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Outside they could hear the human soldiers moving. This was no disorganized bunch of survivors hiding in the woods.

The alert captive had tears streaming down her face. Kim and Amber looked shaken. Silent Swimmer looked over at Watches the Stars. "Keeps the Flame had the radio, Chief." He said.

"Are-are we going to die?" asked the captive through her tears. She was shaking. "My children…" she sobbed.

Amber moved to comfort her "We'll be fine. The Seekers in the helicopter will come in and help us. You will get safely back to you kids."

_**A.N. So, would you like to let me know what you think of the story? Perhaps you have a prediction or comment? **__**It's easy, just hit the review button! I see people are reading via the hit counter…so put something up please! Heck even "Hey, this is awful! Where's Edward or Ian?" lol Please review!**_

_**~Kat **_


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter deals with building back story so there isn't as much action as last time. Rest assured, we will continue with the military operation in progress next chapter! Oh, and now that I am thinking of it; Sadly I must report I dont own the Host._

_KAT_

Will's POV

I find it interesting how these hosts affect us. Katrina has taken Stands trip very hard. Floats Above seems to understand though. I think it's some kind of female thing.

Trina and Stands house was very quiet when I entered. That was strange, one or the other of them is always listening to some music, singing, humming. It brings the place to life.

As we entered Trina and Flo went back and started packing a few things for Trina's stay with us. That makes sense, she shouldn't be alone in her state, but I would like her to see a Comforter.

I gazed on the shelf that held several photos that had importance to the couple. There was Trina with her host's parents. I suppose more accurately her host and _her_ family.

They had died when we came. Her father had been the local Sheriff, and my host's uncle. He had noticed something strange early on and there had been quite a bit of resistance here. A lot of Souls had died. Many of the local human population were still unaccounted for. I knew that Trina would sometimes weep over her lost family. The emotions of these hosts can be so powerful. She doesn't think I know that she leaves food and other supplies in the woods for humans, which she hopes are her family.

I know that family as humans see it is very important to me now. I would do anything to protect Flo, Trina, or the kids. Stands is family too, and I have known him the longest. I know he doesn't remember it, but we were friends on the Mists planet. He was the one who first trained me to be a Seeker.

He was so strong before, to see how he cringes in large croups… those human "Healers" have a lot to answer for! The stars only know what they did to him when they tried to remove him from his host. I sometimes think they were just experimenting on him to see what they could do to affect our physiology.

There are other photos as well. One is of stands holding a large fish proudly up for the camera. I think it's called a Northern Pike. I took that photo just before he released it. We had been trolling along the weed beds down at the lake that day. It was the first of many fish we caught. It was just before they moved in to this home.

Another picture shows Stands and Trina in each others arms. They are at one of my bbq's , and stands had helped by grilling the brats and hotdogs. It was the first time I had seen him run a grill and I was glad to see he was good at it and that he enjoyed it.

We had the great Gas vs. Charcoal debate that day. It was a lot of fun, and we ended up agreeing that the steaks and chops over charcoal and the burger and brat brigade were ok over gas. He originally had put forth that only hardwood natural lump charcoal would do for steaks and chops. I still smile when I remember his "Bah" hand gesture when he said that burgers and dogs could be done over the normal pressed charcoal briquettes. He seemed so relaxed that day. There still was that edge he has around larger crowds. When Healer Races the Winds politely asked for a hotdog I could see his hands quiver a little and there was fear in his eyes. Races is such a small woman and so kind hearted it would be almost unimaginable that anyone could fear her. She mostly works with children and young newborn hosts, often it is she who sees that we get into our new hosts safely. Flo and I are very grateful for her help with our twins.

Races was tearing up when I explained to her a few moments later (And out of earshot!) the reason behind Stands rudeness and strange behavior. The fact that Human Healers had attempted to remove him from his host shocked her!

Stands had told me of this trip earlier, he didn't think Trina was up to dealing with the insects they would encounter in the woods along those steams. Combine that with the fact that Trina didn't like to fish. He didn't think she would enjoy the outing. I had agreed with him. She seemed ok when he first told her. I don't understand that.

I looked around the room and noticed a light on in the kitchen and enter. I can see that there are a few breakfast dishes in the sink attracting ants. Trina would never stand for that!

I filled the sink and added the dish soap. After several minutes of scrubbing I had the dishes clean, dried and stacked back in the cupboard. No ants, no mess. My cousin would have at lest one less thing to upset her.

As I finished Trina and Flo came into the kitchen with the kids in tow. Trina looked a little better, she almost looked like she could smile.

"Stands called me last night!" She exclaimed. "I know he made it there safe, and which hotel he is at." She excitedly continued.

"Now remember Dear, we are going to call him before we go there, right?" Flo quietly interjected. "I am sure he would be happy to see you, but you should let him know you are coming."

As Trina opened her mouth to respond my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of it's holder and opened it up before the second ring. Everyone standing around me was grimfaced, even the kids. They knew that that ring tone was from work. That meant Seeker business.

I stepped out into the hall and took the call. From my stand point it was bitter sweet news involving Stands.

Knowing that the women would want to know I came back in after taking the call.

"There has been an incident up where Stands is fishing involving wild humans, a woman was attacked! Stands was there and rescued her. He is undergoing treatment at the Healing facility there right now."

_OK people! Please review! I try to do it most of the time, so should you!_


	11. Chapter 11 Little Surprises

_A/N Well, all I have to say about this chapter is there is a proverbial fan right ahead!_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Little Surprises**_

**Stands Again POV**

I can remember a dream. Most of my dreams I don't or they make no sense, well no sense is a relative term. This one was worse then the Crystal Snow Globe dream, at lest that one just had strange Lovecraftian cities and nonexistent colors.

It starts with me perching in some huge cavern, I can't see it exactly. I can feel it, I know it's size shape and dimensions. How I do this is the weird part. I feel vibrations in the air and through the ground.

If you recall the movie "Tremors" those things could feel vibrations through the ground and strike, I don't know if this is what I was doing. Maybe the ground tremors thing was more like a robin feeling a worm under ground.

The air tremor thing could best be described by using the movie "Daredevil." I could feel (Or maybe it was hear? Lets call it hear.) vibrations radiating off every thing. When I took to the air on these odd leathery wings I could sense other beings like myself also flying. When we were silent it was like the silent individual had disappeared. This didn't happen often because each creature kept constantly emitting sound. Strange vocalizations that could be described as songs. They sang Songs (capital S!) of everything, about anything. "I went to the market to get (something editable) and am flying home." This was a Song!

The dream made my heard hurt. It was so vivid. The fact that it seemed real was horribly insane.

The first thing I heard was a voice, a human voice. "Stands Again, can you hear me? Would you acknowledge my voice?"

There was something pressing on my sternum. "I am Healer Deep Roots. Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes and saw an older man. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and remembered his face. It was the mystery Doc. The one that I thought could have been the janitor.

"Yeah, I hear you." I said groggily. My head was pounding. "Can I get something for a headache?"

Healer Roots gave me an odd look. "Hmm. I wonder….Other then the headache you feel fine?"

I looked at him, seeing his concerned expression. I was beginning to feel suspicious of Dr. Mop Closet. What all had he done? Had he figured out my secret and put one of them in me? If so why was I still in control?

"Yeah, I feel fine. No pain except for my head. Was I greatly injured there?" I said cautiously. If this bugger had become suspicious that I was in control…

"Not particularly, it's just that after…how shall I say this?" He paused as he spoke.

I was rapidly coming to the conclusion that I was dealing with a dead man, or bug. What ever. I waited to see if the next words out his mouth would be the last.

"The …incident…involving the humans, where their Healers experimented on you. That procedure actually damaged your conections. I checked them out during surgery. I am concer……"

His words trailed off as he slumped back and Waters Song lowered him to the floor. "That conversation was getting boring. That's all old news. Come on; let's get to work securing this facility."

I was still stunned by the Healer's words. What was he talking about? Conections, as in brain slug conections? _**IN**_ me!? I suddenly had great interest in what this Healer has to say!

Waters Song opened a bag and brought out cuffs and duct tape to secure the healer. She then handed me an earpiece and a holster.

"Get strapped and saddle up cowboy! Hell's in the kitchen and we are going to town!"

_AN/ So here it is Folks…THE FAN! I am not going to ask you to review, you wont anyway most likely. Seeeeee! Look what you have done. Now I am all sarcastic and negative. Lol Next up Chapter 12 Armageddon! _


	12. Chapter 12 Armegeddon Hells Kitchen

_A/N Here we go folks! As Waters Song said: "Hells in the kitchen" _

_~Kat_

Armageddon

"Hells Kitchen"

Out side they could hear only silence. It wasn't the normal silence you would find in the wild; there was a feel to it. To use an old cliché, it was too quiet. No frogs or crickets, just nothing.

After a few minutes they could hear quite voices: "This one, corpsman, it's alive." "This one is secured." "Careful, it's not out."

"What are they doing?" Asked the captive, her voice was thick with fear.

As the others looked blankly at each other Silent Swimmer answered her. "I think they are sending medical help to the wounded. A Corpsman is like an army medic. They treat wounded on the battlefield."

"Why would wild humans have Corpsmen? That makes no sense.

"If they are helping the wounded maybe they won't hurt us." The captive said.

There was a light tapping on the floor under them. Eyes darting around them, Seekers looked at one another then down at the floor.

"Are they breaking through?" Squealed the captive, it came almost as all one word.

"No, I don't think so." Replied Watches the Stars. "I think it's Keeps!"

"It is!" Replied Kim. "I can hear him under us."

"Quiet down, is he saying anything?"

Kim put her ear to the floor boards and listened. After a couple of moments she sat up.

"He says that they are all around us, more then a dozen, and that they appear to be wild human soldiers!"

Watches looked confused. "Soldiers? But the armed forces were all brought in or eliminated long ago!" He shook his head. "How can this be?"

"We got to get some help, can Keeps send out a call for help?" Silent Swimmer asked.

Kim put her head back down to the floor. "He says the radio isn't working, that it got hit when he rolled under!"

"We are going to die!" The captive woman wailed.

"Calm down, we have 5 Seekers here. We will just have to deal with these humans." Watches said with confidence.

Silent Swimmer didn't share his confidence but said nothing. The twins took over aiding the captives, cutting bonds and removing gags.

Amber tried to get the dazed captive to respond. After giving her a quick look over Amber noticed a needle mark on the woman's arm.

"This one has been drugged. I have no idea with what though. It is not our medicine."

"It was the humans! I saw them do it!" The first captive told them.

In the distance the sound of gun fire could be heard. Automatic weapons fire and small explosions mixed in.

"OK! You Bugboys in there better give it up! If you surrender you will be treated as prisoners of war." A voice boomed out.

The Souls looked at one another. Surrender really didn't seem like an option. What would the humans do? Where would they take them? This was terrifying even for the Seekers.

Given a choice though it seemed that surrender was better then death. But would the humans just kill them anyway? When they didn't check in other Seeker would come to aid them with helicopters and better weapons. Hold tight? Give in?

In the end the decision was made for them. The sedated captive shook her head and let out a shriek. Then the shooting started.

Silent Swimmer returned fire with his Ruger. He tried to engage the targets that seemed to be the biggest threat, just like his host had been trained. The man with the grenade launcher then the one with the machinegun. He knew with satisfaction that he had hit at lest 2 of his adversaries before a bullet fired from a M14 silenced him.

Watches put the muzzle of his colt out from around cover and sprayed several rounds. Human soldiers were forced to duck away from the 9mm bullets.

Amber and Kim covered the 2 captives with their own bodies. What else could they do?

The small plate of glass that made the window on the side wall broke open and spray all over the room. One then another round objects came through the open window just beind that glass.

There was a bright light and a roaring noise. And then everything went black for the occupants of the cabin.

In the distance more automatic weapons fire could be heard. Several small explosions could be heard. A drone plane zipped past and headed down towards the road. A couple of minutes' later detonations were heard and a glow was seen from the roadway.

"Hells in the Kitchen and the Devil come to diner." Said Sergeant Jacobsen.

_OK Folks, this is where you click the little box and review. _

_~Kat _


	13. Chapter 13 The Devil's Come to Diner

Changeling Chapter 13

Armageddon:

_The Devil's Come to Diner_

I followed Water down the hallway. We had stashed Healer Deep Roots, aka Dr. Mop Jockey, in of all places a mop closet. We slipped along quietly until we could duck into a service stairway.

Water handed me a print out that had the lay out of the hospital on it. She was showing me where I had to go, and what part of the plan was mine to hold up.

"This facility is an Air Force hospital. This base was part of SAC command. After that it was used as part of Project Loki. Loki agents were supposed stop thing like the Invasion. As you can see they failed. There are still some hidden Loki store houses hidden on the grounds though. We are to help secure one of these storehouses. And liberate ourselves some lost pieces of Loki technology." She explained.

"To do that we have to move in and secure the computer data center along with the Security office. The data center is basically unguarded. There are 3 Seekers in the security office however." Water paused for a moment.

"I think they know that there is something they missed here. That's why they have the Seekers. What I need you to do is secure the technicians and put this into the data system." She held up a flash drive. "Then remove the 2nd Seeker. After that we link up here and remove the 3rd and final Seeker." Her finger jabbed at each spot on the printout as she spoke.

"Any questions? Good. Speed and good hunting." With that she slipped out into the hallway and into the crowd.

Questions!? Sure I had Questions! What the hell was she talking about? I still have questions for Doctor Mop Closet! I want to know about brain-slugs and connections! As for this other crap…

I am all for sticking it to the buggers. I really am. I just want to know what's going on in my head. Looking down at the flash drive I realized that questions could wait. Time to stick it to the brain slugs. Even if there might be one in my head.

I started working my way down the stairs. Looking at the print out I needed to get to the basement level. Three doors down and there it is.

Open the door, walk in, smile at the other buggers in the room, and slip the flash drive in its slot. Easy peasy cheap and sleazy.

That all went out the window when I opened the door. I saw two technicians working on the equipment, witch checked with expectations. The Seeker working in there didn't.

It was too late to back out; one of the techs was looking at me. She had this dopey smile. I decided to roll with it. One thing Humans (with brain conections?) are better at then Souls.

I grinned back and strode confidently into the room. The other tech and the Seeker looked up.

The Seeker quickly noticed my gun riding in its holster on my hip. A look of confusion flashed across her face. I noticed her gazing on my eyes intently. I guess I passed the mustard.

The Seeker still looked confused but not defensive or upset. I continued to grin like an idiot and walk forward.

"You Seekers sure are getting antsy, two of you now?" The male tech commented.

"We are working as fast as we can. Soon we will break the encryption. This stuff you are looking for must sure be interesting" His female counterpart added.

"Actually I have something that will help." I said as I walked even closer…almost there.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the drive. "I was sent to give you this. It's supposed to be helpful."

I popped the end off the drive and took the last few steps I needed. The techs got out of my way with a smile.

"Wait!" exclaimed the Seeker. "I have seen you somewhere before! You are the one that's supposed to be in surgery right now!"

I figured it was now or never. I slipped the drive in place with my left hand. The Seeker was going for her gun. I would have been done for if she had her gun in anything other then that old military style flap holster. My police issue holster was designed for quicker draws.

As it was it was real close. I just cleared leather and put a .40 cal. Slug into her right shoulder spinning her around. Her pistol went sliding across the floor. I think her slug went wide into an old file cabinet.

The two techs just stared at me in horror. The shot could have been heard by others I had to move fast. I could see the Seeker was down for the moment.

"Against the wall! Both of you! NOW!" The male tech grabed his workmate and pushed her stunned body along.

A glance told me the Seeker wasn't moving yet so I ran in and kicked her gun farther away. I then moved up to my other captives.

"You got a choice. Breath this or catch a bullet." I said as I pressed the muzzle of my gun against the males insertion scar. He handily breathed in the Sleep I sprayed in front of him.

"You next honey. I am not screwing around here!" She glanced at me almost getting shot. Her eyes were open wide and full of fear.

"Why?" Is all she said. I sprayed the stuff in her face and she breathed in. Done and Done.

The Seeker. I spun around and saw her starting to move. Not towards the gun, but she did hold her hand over the wound in her shoulder. It looked like the bullet had done a real number on her. Smith and Wesson had designed the round for police use, so it had plenty of stopping power.

I aimed the gun at her head. The knuckle turning white on the trigger. She looked up at me as blood flowed from between her fingers.

She said nothing but her eyes asked the same question that the tech had. Why? Part of me screamed "Why not!?"

The world would be a better place with one less Seeker. I pull of a trigger and save how many from a fate worse then death?

But I had the answer.

I am better then that. Better then they are. I don't murder. And besides, a Seeker captive could be so useful. I glanced over at the work station she had been observing from. Yes, there it was. The messenger bag they often carry. They always have one in vehicles. I grabbed the aid kit and kneeled down.

I probably would live to regret this. I place some no pain on her tongue and grabbed the Heal.

"This should stop the bleeding." I said as a poured it over the wound.

She just looked up at me, her eyes asking the same question. I didn't like that. It should be obvious.

I sprayed the sleep into her face and she breathed it in with one deep breath. All that was left to do was bind my captives. From what I could see on the screen at the work station, the computer system was going nuts.

Data flew across the screen. I swear I saw several prompts indicating it was connecting with other computers. She didn't say to do anything else, so I just left it be.

As I was starting to the door I heard the fire alarms start to go off. That was a bad sign. It spurred me to action. Slinging the Seeker First Aid Kit over my shoulder I headed out.

_AN/ Ok, now we are getting somewhere! I dare you; no I double dare you to review! Ha! So there. _

_The next chapter will be "Armageddon: Main Course"_

_~Kat _


	14. Chapter 14 Armegeddon Main Course

Chapter 14

Armageddon:

Main Course

Sofia McDonald aka Waters Song moved out into the crowd with confidence. She had been a theater major before the end of the world, and this was just her biggest part yet.

She smiled at the parasites as she passed a large group of them. Predictably they grinned back. It made her feel like a wolf in sheep's clothing. She was an apex predator here.

She tossed her auburn hair back as she entered the elevator. It was almost as if her life had been scripted, every step had seemed engineered to take her to this point.

Her theatrical training was just the tip of the iceberg. Her family had moved around a lot when she was a child, so she was adapt at fitting in new places. She had joined the National Guard to pay for college expenses so had received training there. And, of course, when the world came to an end being in the Guard had given her this opportunity.

While she would get no academy awards, Sofia did hope to one day tell her children and grandchildren about the biggest part she ever played.

Sofia rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor. He plan was to get over to a supply closet that had a hidden access to passage way that led to the security office. From there she would be able to drop in to the room and remove Seeker number one. The passage way was cleverly disguised as an air duct.

The elevator stopped on the 2nd floor to let another parasite on. This one was a pregnant woman with another young child in tow. Surprisingly the child had no silver in her eyes. So, she's not parasite, at lest yet. You know, Sofia was seeing more and more of that.

Noticing Sofia's interest the pregnant woman looked at her and smiled.

"Hi! I am Golden Leaf. This is my daughter Yellow Blossom." The woman indicated to the small child that was hiding behind her leg. Golden Leaf reached down and tussled her hair.

"Don't be scared of her, Soul raised Humans are perfectly fine and well adjusted. And so loving, just like Souls." She rubbed the girls shoulder. The child gave Sofia a smile.

Sofia smiled at the girl and waved. "Nice to meet you, Yellow Blossom. I am Waters Song."

The elevator stopped on the 3rd floor and the doors opened up. "Oh, this is my floor. Bye!"

"Goodbye!" Golden Leaf and Yellow Blossom waved.

Sofia steeped out and stood there smiling back at them until the doors shut. Then she turned down the hall and headed to the supply room. Time was starting to tick by for her, Stands would have started the computers by now. Soon as that happened the Parasites would know something was wrong.

She passed a couple of souls in scrubs as she went down the hallway. Likely they were Healers, it was tempting to grab them and put them on ice. The Colonel wanted Seekers and Healers taken as prisoners.

Tempting, but to dangerously time consuming. She let the Healers pass with a smile. Maybe she could find them on the way out?

Sofia stepped into the supply room and pulled the door shut behind her. She looked at the air vent situated in the center of the room. Just how to get up there? Perhaps…? Yes! She would just move the chemical cabinet over to the middle and climb up that.

She began pushing the cabinet over trying not to make a sound. This was difficult because the heavy cabinet grated, leaving a large scratch as it moved across the floor.

She was pushing when the door opened and one of the janitors entered. A young silver eyed man looked at her a moment with a surprised look on his face. Sofia always had thought he was kind of cute. To bad he was a parasite.

"Waters Song! What are you doing here?" He said with amazement.

"Well, Breaks the Path, this is where I knew I could find a well built man with a sunny sweet disposition to keep me company. And I have been feeling so alone lately." She smiled and tried to lean provocatively against the heavy cabinet.

A sly smile came across Breaks face. Ever since he had meet Water he had been attracted to her, both her host and her. They played this game sometimes, following souls.

The game had always been that the soul in question was a human looking to attack souls or some thing and they had to learn as much as possible about them to inform the seekers of their plans. Often the target was actually a seeker. At first it bothered him, but it seemed harmless, and it usually ended with Water and himself getting some quality time.

It was harmless, she enjoyed it, and he loved her. These three facts factored predominantly into the actions that followed next.

"We can't have you feeling lonely, can we?" Breaks asked as he steeped closer. This was it. After today he was going ask her to move in and be his partner. They basically were partners anyway, why not make it official?

He took a step toward her and she came in to meet him with an embrace. The next few moments were spent passionately kissing. When they broke apart they could see the fire of desire in each others eyes.

Breaks started to reach for her again. His craving of her, body and soul was so intense… They kissed again, just as hot and …breaking apart, if just slightly, almost drove him mad.

"Breaks, Honey Bear… we have to finish the mission first." Waters Song whispered in his ear as he passionately kissed her neck.

Breaks reluctantly stopped, his breath escaping in a hiss. He closed his eyes and struggled for composure. Curse these wonderful hosts! Why was there such a difference in the speed that the two sexes reached arousal? Well if she still wanted to play the game so more he would. Darn…this was so difficult.

"Can we move the cabinet a little farther so we can get in the escape tunnel? That tunnel should lead us to the Seekers…"

Breaks nodded. "Sure thing, Strawberry, anything to keep you safe." It was easy to fall into his role in this particular game. Keeping her safe was something he wanted to do, more so then any other soul.

He put his greater strength to moving the cabinet into position. He noted where it had been so they could replace it later. When he turned back towards her he saw that the games had perhaps gone to far. Water was doing something with a gun! Where had she found it? They should give it to a seeker; it might be a clue to where so humans are lurking for real.

Water's Song/Sofia finished twisting on the silencer on her pistol. She looked up and saw the look of disbelief on Breaks the Path's face. For some reason tears started to flow and she felt a knot in her chest. She brought the gun up with a shaky hand.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked incredulously. His eyes not on the gun, but her tortured face.

"I..I..I am so sorry! I have to do this…I have to! They…the seeker has to die. Iamsosorry." The last bit came out almost as one word. Why did she feel this way. He was a parasite!

"Please! Lets just put that down; You don't want to hurt anyone do you?" He paused as the gun still wavered.

"You don't want to shoot me do you?" He asked, his own eyes now tearing up. He had to get the gun from her and get her to a comforter…she needed help so badly!

"I...I don't have a choice." She responded.

She still hadn't fired. In his heart (even with all his soul) Breaks firmly believed she wouldn't, no, couldn't shoot him. So he did something rash that made the whole point moot.

He quickly grabbed the gun and tried to pull it from her hand.

Sofia/Waters Song looked in disbelief at the bleeding form of her lover on the floor. After a moment she grabbed a stack of cleaning rags that sat on top of a bucket and pressed them into the bloody wound that had sprung in his belly.

"Oh God Oh God!" She looked up at his face and saw his eyes open. She run a blood stained hand along his cheek.

"I'll get you help!" She said as she bolted up towards the door.

As she hit the door she realized that she had to continue the mission. That left one thing. If she pulled the fire alarm she would have people moving in the hallway. A bloody smear on the wall pointing to the door would do the rest.

As she returned to the storage room she found Breaks the Path still conscious holding the rags to his wound. He looked at her with both pain and hope on his face.

He stared in disbelief as she scooped up the pistol and began to climb up to the air duct.

"Water, please don't do this! Stay here with me. I know you don't want to hurt anyone!" he pleaded. How could she do this? He knew her, probably better they she knew herself! Killing wasn't her!

"I _**have **_to. I have no choice" she replied, tears streaming down her face. "Please be ok…"

With that she pulled her self up into the air duct and out of sight.

"Strawberry?" he moaned as she went. He thought he heard a sob in response.

Who ad this power over her? How were the compelling her? To this he had no answers. But he did know two things for sure.

Firstly he was going to get her back and get her the help she needed. Secondly he was going to find out who had done this to her and make them stop. He was going to fight for the greatest love he had known in this or any other lifetime.

_Ok, I was a little slow getting this up. But I had a couple of upheavals in my life, Yada yada. But anyway It's done and now up. I rewrote the last bit several times. Breaks the Path originally was just supposed to be there to pull the fire alarm, but he let me know he had other Ideas and plans to stick around. Look for "Main Course part2" soon!_

_Kat _


End file.
